


take all of me

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jordan, I wanted to feel you tonight too,” Melissa remarks, in a low drawl that has him wanting to beg. “Why did you have to disobey?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	take all of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> title/prompt is from 'Partition' by Beyonce
> 
> because someone begged for more of the ot4 :P

“Jordan, I wanted to feel you tonight too,” Melissa remarks, in a low drawl that has him wanting to beg. “Why did you have to disobey?”

He flushes, head dipped down. “I’m sorry.” 

Melissa tisks, and joins Ken and Noshiko on the bed, “And you didn’t even answer my question.” 

“I-”

“No. Hush now.” 

Jordan does, irritation bubbling under his skin. These were simple mistakes that he shouldn’t be making, and the look on Noshiko's face said she knew it too. Ken was kinder, he tended to ignore him when he was being disciplined. 

The cold cuffs that keep him in place are vexing at best- he could break out of them if he wanted to, and they all knew that. Noshiko kisses Melissa and Ken, a mess of limbs crowding Jordan’s vision, and the begging words are under his tongue. They stay there of course, Melissa’s word binds far stronger than his libido could break, even if his jeans were beginning to feel painfully tight. 

The three undress each other in perfect harmony, Melissa and Ken ignoring his eye. If he didn’t know better, he’d take it personally. Noshiko doesn’t ignore him, and that’s not a good sign- she sometimes enjoys making the punishments worse. Jordan has a few theories about that, but he doesn’t have the death wish to voice them. 

Ken lays on his back, and Jordan can’t see much more than his legs and cock- Melissa and Noshiko blocking the rest of him. Either they don’t care for foreplay tonight, or they started playing in the other room- and thinking of that, Jordan bites back a hiss. 

Noshiko catches his eye again, most likely riding her husband’s face. “Poor brat can’t see well.” 

Melissa doesn’t turn, her back stiffening as she mumbles something too low for him to catch. Noshiko laughs, and leans forward to kiss Melissa. Melissa leans forward into it, and he can’t hold back a groan as she begins to slide up and down Ken’s cock. 

He knows it’d be easier if he just closed his eyes, but like hell he was going to take his eyes off his lovers. He tries shifting his seat, wincing when it only makes the pressure worse, and Noshiko laughs. Melissa turns with a raised eyebrow, and his blush is only half frustration. 

“I think he wants to touch himself,” Melissa murmurs, hips swiveling slowly. 

Noshiko’s grin is cold, and Jordan’s hands itch, _anything_ to relieve pressure. 

“Not yet.”


End file.
